Hello cold world
by Onepiecefreak123
Summary: "Sorry little one, but  i dont need a blind passenger." Cold words, as the Captain of this she was accustomed, as insults and other indignities. Romy grew a thick skin over the years when she was blind. Otherwise she would have long, because of this cold world, perished.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Cold world (Original from whitey, )

Chapter 1

„**Are you sure, he is sitting over there?" A young, blonde woman asked the old, friendly bartender. „Yes he does. With his crew. But please watch out Romy." The young woman nodded, while sliding down the bar stool on which she was sitting. She turned slowly around. Step by step , trying not to bump against anything she moved towards the table near the entrance. Romy knew the place and found the way to this table immediately.**

**Fortunately there were not much people, nevertheless she jostled against another visitor. „Hey look out, are you blind?!", he grumbled at her. „Im sorry, my fault", the pretty blonde apologized and continued on her route slowly.**

**Finally she reached her destination and come to a stop before she collide with the table.**

**The gang gazed the blonde surprised, only the captain ' n, devoted only his sake. The little look up and began to speak. "Hi, I'm Romy." Puzzled looks between the Crewmembers were exchanged, what couldn't see Romy, themselves but thought it. Her flair was enormous. "Not interested.", was that deep, cold voice of the captain.**

„**Oh uh, do not get me wrong, this should not be a pickup line. I would like to ask you something. "A muffled laughter from the gang, and the captain looked up. "Really? What do you want? "He asked quietly, and then furrowed his brow. "Take me with you. I pay well. "The laughter grew louder, but he remained calm. "Where should it go?" he was a little curious or was it the Sake? "I know you want to Sabaody archipelago. I must go, you and your gang are my last hope. "As she spoke, she looked blankly somewhere. " you have apparently big plans "The Captain stood up and immediately she felt a breeze against her face. "That too. You are blind and ask me if I take you? I'm not in the mood for jokes. "He growled slightly and sat down again. "I'm certainly not in the way, I just want there. I pay really well. "She assured, and Trafalgar Law, shook his head annoyed. When she got no answer, she spoke again. "I offer 300 million berry!" Law was suspicious. "What a blind girl wants at Sabaodys? Can you explain that to me again? ", He asked whimsy. "It does not interest you, that's my thing." Grinning, the captain leaned back. "You really tough You seem to come from a good family, you are very polite, and how that sounded, you have lots of cash. oh you should not talk so loud about it "" I don't do. So? "Romy felt his gaze resting on her and waited for a response. He seemed to reflect. "Sorry little one, but i dont need a blind passenger."**

Cold words, as the Captain of this she was accustomed, as insults and other indignities. Romy grew a thick skin over the years when she was blind. Otherwise she would have long, because of this cold world, perished. They fought on, but why she wanted to Sabaodys? And in the state? "I raise to 400 million ..." she tried again, but she interrupted Law research. "Tell me why you understand Yes, if I say no? And then women are always saying that we men were complicated. I dont like to repeat again. I would write you a hundred times, but since you can not read it anyway could ... NO! "He snarled, standing up. "Come on guys. Let's go. "Romy lowered her head as she listened as they pushed their chairs and ran left the small bar.

It was her last chance and they had ditched her, but what did she expect? That a gang of pirates, with a supernova as a captain would be a taxi? Hardly, but it was worth an attempt. Her last hope vanished into the darkness . Sadly she hung her head slowly and wanted to go home. She knew the way in and out, all the obstacles and dangers. Slowly, she left the bar and listened to her environment. The fact that she could see nothing, make that her environment was different now. Intensive so crazy it sounded. The blonde was now going slowly, but it was not so far. She heard a crack behind her, and was persecuted and immediately torn . "What?" She got out just scared and felt like it was pressed against a tree. "What do you want?", She demanded to know. "Your money, you've talked about a lot of money! Give it to me "" I do not know what you're talking about! " tempted to , lie but it did not help. "I'm not deaf, I've heard that you have this pirate pack offered money! Look at me when I'm talking to you! "She did not know this guy, his breath smelled disgusting and he was very rude. "I-I can not ..." she stammered, as he asked her again to see him.

"Let she go, or you lose your head." The stranger, read from the face of this dark threat and turn away. Romy relieved. "T-Trafalgar Law? I ... "stammered the crooks and flinched more at the sight of the" Surgeon of Death" quickly. "Run while you still can." He threatened and the crook took his legs in his hand and resorted quickly. Law devoted himself Romy and her empty eyes that once had shone. "Everything all right?" He asked with some concern in his voice. "Yes, thank you." 'I told you , you shall not boast. "Romy said nothing and straightened out blind her clothes. She was much clum, apparently she don't wanted to be attractive to men. Not that they were think stupid , she could not resist after all, just as she would do it gladly. "I'm off again.", She gave notice that Law was amused. "You have nerves of steel you know? Sounds cool. "Romy didn't know what to say with that and wanted to go, when he was again reported. "Wait a second time. I've been thinking about your offer. 400 and I'll take you on one condition. "Romy's heart beat faster, he meant it seriously? "I'll do anything you want!" That shot out of her and he just grinned. "Do not exaggerate. My only condition is that you are not unnecessarily distract my crew with any pathetic trash and above all, get me out of the way and you keep you out of everything. You are merely a guest and have nothing to report. If you agree, I'll take you. Assuming you can pay. Nothing is free my love. "Romy's heart gave a leap of joy. "I agree, I will not stand in the way and keep me out of everything," she repeated, to show him that she had understood everything. "Good. Well then I would say, I and my men escort you to you, then you can grab a few things and give me the money. Clear so far? " she nodded her head hectically. "Thank you, thank you!" Law held out his hand to solidify the deal. "Hey, you the captain holds out his hand." Reported that one of the crew members who were just up in the background. "Oh, of course." Romy extended her hand, took the law now, and he shook her gently. "Well, Romy. Welcome aboard the "Death" on time. "


	2. Chapter 2

chapeter 2. (Original from whitey)

Law and a part of his gang, which consisted of his vice, his cook and the navigator followed the blind blonde up to her large property. The young captain realized a bit astonished, how apparently easy the girl found her way. From this he concluded that she was not born must be another reason. A disease, but which one? There were many eye diseases. In his head law went through a list of diseases that were possible. Actually he didn't care at all, but always when it comes to diseases or other medical blah, blah, he could never keep his feet still and his brain started thinking and working of it's own accord. Up to a solution.

They arrived at Romy's house and were immediately received. Suddenly a disguised idiot jumped out of the door and threatened the heart crew with strokes. He was wearing a helmet to protect his head and waved around with a wooden slat. "Romy quick, go into the house, I put them on hold! Get out! Leave her alone! "he shouted, but they remained unimpressed. "Jerome calm down, everything is OK." she assured her butler, and he stopped. Law got a broad, spiteful grin. "We come in peace." He grinned and Jerome dropped the wooden bar and took off his helmet. "Oh yeah? Could you explain me what is going on here? What do these pirates want from you?" demanded the butler to know and yet let them all enter the house. "Hey, keep cool, we do not want anything from her, she wanted something from us. We have a deal. Hurry up babe, we want to continue soon." said Law, and looked around the house a bit. Much to the resentment of snobby-looking but friendly butler of the house. "He takes me with him, Jerome. I finally get the chance, which I'm waiting for so long." the butler's face dropped down. "You asked the pirates? Romy I can't take resposibility for this! I swore your parents to look after you! " "Nothing will happen to me, the Captain and I have a deal." she said. "So?" "Come on Jerome help me packing." Reluctantly Jerome followed his protegee in her room to help her grasp. of snobby-looking but friendly butler of the house. "He takes me, Jerome. I finally get the chance, which I'm waiting for so long. "The butler fell down the jaw. "You asked the pirates? Romy i can not that justify! I swore to your parents look after you! " " nothing would happen, the Captain and I have a deal. " She said. "So?" "Come on Jerome help me packing." Reluctantly Jerome followed his protege in her room to help her grasp.

**Jerome knew exactly what she needed and took care of everything. "I do not agree with your projects, Romy. What kind of a deal?" he persisted suspiciously. "He gets 400 million Berry and therefor he brings me safely to the Sabaodys." said Romy. "What shall prevent him, not simply to take the money and kill us? They're pirates Romy " "He will keep word, I heard it in his voice. He may be an idiot, but not a traitor. Jerome, understand, I've promised her I've promised to find and retrieve them.**

Jerome stopped and came over to Romy. "Promise me to take care. That what you're planning to do could kill you. Please do not do anything stupid. Give me your word Romy" and then she smiled and nodded, then hugged him and Jerome cryed a little tear. "Oh I will miss you, please come back in one piece." "Jerome you are crushing me," Jerome stopped hugging and apologized to her, while Romy took a deep breath a few times.

Jerome went on packing , when the captain became noticeable again. He casually leaned against the door frame. "Will you get ready today?" he asked impatiently. "You are very rude, pirate." bleated Jerome. "Jerome you've packed my diary?" asked the blonde. The book was very important to her and she felt better when it was near to her. Law, meanwhile, furrowed his brow. "A diary? Yours? Brings you nothing but eh. "Romy ignored the cool Captain and asked jerome to go to the safe and get the money for Law. She herself picked up the jam-packed bag and carried it over Law, to the front door. He did not think of helping her at all. She made it great on her own, so why work hard for her?

Romy put her bag down again and took a few steps forward. She was frightened when she bumped on something big, plushy. "Oh sorry!"that plush thing said . "No, sorry, that was my fault." Law rolled his eyes. If that would happen every day now, this apology here apology there, then he would commit suicide. Bepo bugged so anyway, and now two of them? Please not. "You must be Bepo right? The talking bear." smiled the blonde now and further palpated the bear. Penguin and Shachi got fits of jealousy at the sight.

"How unfair Bepo is groped by her." pouted Penguin and Shachi agreed. "I want to be touched by her too." "Boys! Stop this nonsense! "hissed Law at them two and they blushed, lowered their heads and were silent. Meanwhile Jerome came back with the 400 million Berry and held it out to the Captain. He grinned and took the money with thanks. "Not at all suspicious, whether it is really 400?",hooked by Jerome tangyly, but Law was still grinning. "I'll bet you don't want to risk to muck me, Mr. Butler?" Law gave a sign to his gang. The sign to disappear. Romy felt the spirit of optimism and reached for her purse, bepo tried to help her, but Law did not allow him to help her.

He had seen that she could do it by her own. So why help her? Without losing anymore words, Romy briefly sais good-bye to Jerome, who waved after her wildely. "Merely take care of yourslf! I try to meet soon! Somehow," he called after her.

Law went ahead quietly and quickly, followed by the crew and Romy. Romy had trouble with the heavy bag not to loose the connection. she relied entirely on her hearing and followed the steps and the muffled voices of the Navigator and the cook, who were talking loudly about God and the cold world. The blonde did not often walk this way to the harbor these times and stumbled often. Law did not care, he was not oweing something to her , but taking her out to Sabaodys who were still at least two months away. For this period of time he has to put it with a blind passenger. But because he was a man who stood by his word, he had to accept it. "Lift your legs!" she heard him rudely saying and in Bepo aroused a little compassion. Law didn't want that his men because of an oh so helpless, blind girl, would effeminate. He made a mental note to talk to the crew that they should not pity Romy and above all, they should not carry her things for her. So they should not even begin to and not get too attached to her. Inside his had he began to score the days until he would he get rid of her again. She was used to humiliations like that, so she took Laws words not too much to root. She didn't want to give him that kind of satisfaction. Romy did not like him that was a fact. In his voice was a lot of arrogance and indifference, which pushed her sick. Who did this idiot think he is? She also began to count internally the days when she finally was able to turn her back. So much ignorance she had rarely seen . What an asshole.

They reached the harbor, where the heartband anchored, and went to the ship or in this case, the U-boat of the gang. Law ran up the ramp and stood proudly on the railing, watching Romy as she rised step by step up the shaky ramp. "Can't that go any faster?", he rushed to the blind, who only wrinkled her forehead.

None of the members gave romy attention at the moment and obeyed laws instructions. Romy reaching now to the railing and was by law pulled gruff to the side. "Hey, what did I do?" She asked bitchy. "The guys will catch up the ramp, you have stood in the way. Hold on to our deal. "He replied coldly, pulling her even further to the side, so she was completely on the sidelines. "Here you are staying and do not stir from the spot until I collect you. Got it? "Romy nodded and struggled with the version she did not cry, she wanted to be strong and pull through this. For them. Romy hear, as he removed it again and could not help but say something . "Ice cold, arrogant dumbass." She muttered defiantly. "I've heard that!"


End file.
